


Opposite Soulmates

by Karma_akabane



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_akabane/pseuds/Karma_akabane
Summary: Read to find out.I will be updating weekly.
Kudos: 1





	1. Her Introduction

No one knew when it truly started. Or why it was suddenly taking place. But one morning that started like any other it happened. All over the world boys and girls between the ages of fifteen and eighteen were waking up to find it. Symbols emblazoned on their bodies. Further research proved that they were soul marks. Ment to lead everyone to their soulmates. 20 years later and that brings us to now. Where everyone wants to meet their soulmates and get their soul marks.

Well everyone except for me. My name is Lavena Christabelle Hardwick. My parents were apart of the first to get the marks. So they just can't wait for me to get mine. They are already talking about wedding dresses! But I don't want to get married yet. I don't even want to meet this person I'm supposedly meant to be with. I mean why can't I just decide for myself like people used to. I just want to focus on my schooling, and being there for my friends while they fall in love. Not getting all mushy gushy over some guy that I've never even met!

Age: 16 almost 17

Birthday: November 28th

Grade: Junior (start)


	2. His Introduction

Call him a hopeless romantic. Say he is too girly or lovey-dovey. But really all he wants is love. Love his parents never got. He is me. My name is Alphonzo Trenton Black. My parents married out of necessity and obligation. Not love or endearment. They didn´t get marks. Being too old when it started. So they were part of the generation that still did stuff like ´One Night Stands´. Well, a one-night stand with the child of your parent's best friend gone wrong. Bam! suddenly you get a kid. Which in this case is me. Of course, coming from rich families it went big. So they got married to help save face. Hence why I can wait to get my soul mark and find her. I can´t wait to learn about love and happiness. Not just responsibility and obligation. 

Age: 16

Birthday: February 11th

Grade: Junior (starting)


	3. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I do not know anything about the location in the book. This whole thing is entirely fictional and from my imagination.

I woke up with a start. My parents were doing their usual morning routine. Blasting music throughout the house while they got ready. So one would think that it was just a normal day. Not that my family had just moved to a new town. We just moved from Portland, Oregon. My Dad got the opportunity to partner with this big shot company. So he decided to move our family away from our old family home. Just in order to be closer to his new coworker. He and Mom said something about building a relationship with the new coworker. And stuff like ´new opportunities´. Personally, I think they just wanted to increase my chance of finding my soulmate. Since that's all they seem to want to talk about anymore. So out of nowhere, we moved to Sacramento, California. 

¨Lavena. Hurry up, sweetie. You don want to be late on your first day. We need to make a good impression.¨ My mom shouted from downstairs in her usual sweet and preppy voice. My mom is always so happy. She says its cause she has her two favourite people with her constantly. My family is very close and has always been. Cause while I don't agree with my parents on soulmates, I still understand where they are coming from. 

¨I´m up! Thank you, Mama!¨I shouted back just as excitedly. I can't wait to start. Cause while I miss all my old friends, I cant wait to start at a new school. Make more friends and meet new people. 

I quickly got up to get ready. Obviously wanting to make a good impression on the first day, I picked out my clothes the previous night. Just a simple blue jean mini skirt. I added black leggings that stop at my knees, just to make it look a little less slutty. I've had too many slut comments to not do so. I then paired it with an awesome Band t-shirt. Grabbing my backpack and converse, phone already in my pocket with Bluetooth headphones connected, I ran to get in my truck. ¨Love you Mama, Dad, I'll see you later tonight!¨ I shouted at the kitchen. 

¨Love you, sweetie. Have a good first day at school!¨ My Dad hollered back. 

¨I will!¨

After pulling up Sacramento Highschool on my GPS I started off. The drive was relatively quick, lucky me I guess. 

When I pulled into the parking lot I was surprised to see just how huge it was. So I quickly parked my car as close to the school doors, wanting to get my first day in motion already. I quickly got out of my truck, hurrying into the front office. There was a young woman, probably around twenty-five, at the front desk.

¨Hi, I´m new here. I was wondering how I can get my schedule?¨ I inquired to her, quietly out of shyness.

¨Of course. What's your name?¨

¨Lavena Hardwick¨


	4. A New Friend

¨Ah youŕe from Portland? That's quite the distance.¨

¨Yep! My parents moved for business. It was a shock since the offer came from out of nowhere though.¨

¨Well were glad to have you. Also, it says here you haven´t received your mark. At this school, it is required, due to regulations, that you inform us immediately after you do. So that we can help you find them.¨

¨What if I don want to?¨

¨Huh?! Ah, you must be joking darling. Everyone wants to.¨ She giggled believing that my statement was just a joke. 

¨Iḿ not joking. I have no intention of meeting my soulmate anytime soon. I´d rather focus on my education and making friends. So my question still stands. What if I don´t want to meet him?¨

¨Well, I don´t actually know. I´ve never heard of someone not wanting to meet their soulmate. Iĺl have to ask my boss.¨ She questioned it herself, clearly confused by my previous statement. 

¨Thank you so much.¨ I thanked her truly grateful that she wasn´t requiring an explanation. With that, I left the office to go looking for my locker and first class. Coincidentally I ran into a girl on my way out. ¨Oh I´m sorry! I wasn´t looking where I was going.¨

¨Its ok.¨ She grinned happily, ¨You must be new though. I don´t recognize you.¨

¨Yeah I am. I´m actually trying to find my locker. Do you think you could tell me where it is?¨ 

¨Of course. Let me see your schedule too. I may be able to help you to class as well. Oh where are my manners, my name is Juliet. I´m a junior.¨

¨Nice to meet you Juliet. I´m Lavena, I hope we can be friends. Your really nice!¨ I grinned handing her my schedule and locker information. 


End file.
